


Paralysis

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Paralysis, Pokemon on Human, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, beastiality, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lt. Surge loses to Lightning and as part of their deal, ends up being the bottom to Lightning and his Ursaring.





	Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie- My Brain loves coming up with sick scenarios when I play Pokemon. Plus, I wanted to write something with my favorite Gym Leader and my Favorite Pokemon!

Lt. Surge stared blankly as his Raichu was defeated by a powerful Strength move from his opponent's Ursaring. He smirked and returned his injured friend to it's Pokeball.  
"Damn it...You get stronger everyday, Kiddo..." Surge chuckled, turning to the young man walking towards him, Ursaring not far behind.  
"Well, Surge...You know the rules..." Lightning replied, giving a thumbs-up with a cocky grin.  
"Yeah, Yeah. I gotta bottom...Gimme a minute..." Surge groaned, taking off his sunglasses, dogtags, and then tugging off his green tanktop. 

Lightning walked over to the shirtless man, gently kissing his neck, then kissing each of his pecs as the boy rubbed his biceps.  
"God...You're so beautiful..." Lightning whispered, hot breath blowing against the army man's heated skin. The cat boy removed his hoodie and t-shirt, leaving him in a pair of gym shorts. Surge laid down on the cool gym floor and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, allowing his Lightning Rod to be exposed. "Ursaring use Lick!" Lightning commanded his Pokemon. Ursaring began licking the gym leader's erect member causing him to moan until he felt a small surge of static run through his muscles, making it hard to move. "I-I think I'm paralyzed!" Surge grunted, the large bear still lickinv his member. "Heheh, perfect! It'll make this even more fun!" Lightning giggled, now laying on the other side of Lt. Surge's lap. Lightning's tongue joined Ursaring's causing the older man to gasp and grunt, feeling his orgasm beginning to grow near. "I-I'm c-close..." The blond male panted. Lightning took Surge's member into his mouth, Ursaring now licking Surge's chest and stomach. Surge grunted, hot load filling Lightning's mouth. The cat boy swallowed the man's seed and smiled at the dazed gym leader, still seeing stars. Lightning helped reposition the paralyzed man and had Ursaring behind the man. "Ursaring use Strength!" Lightning commanded, Ursaring pressed it's erect member into Surge's tight entrance with a growl and began thrusting in deeper and deeper. Ursaring had a very unusual member, compared to most Pokemon. It was thick and had barbs around the head. "O-Oh god...He's so b-big..." Surge gasped, the barbs scraping his inner walls, creating a painful yet wonderful sensation. "Open wide, Daddy!~" Lightning demanded, pulling down his shorts, allowing his own member to be exposed. Surge took the trainer's cock into his mouth, causing the boy to moan and grip the man's head, tangling his fingers in his spiky blond hair. Although, Lightning was used to being a bottom, it felt good to be in control, once in a while. Ursaring's grunts and growls grew louder as the bear was ramming into Surge at full force, causing the man to let out muffled moans with each thrust. The Pokemon let out a loud roar as it's barbed penis locked it place and released it's seed inside of Lt. Surge. Lightning removed his spit-covered cock out of his lover's mouth and pumped a few times, coating Surge's face in his sticky love. Surge gasped as the paralysis surged through him, causing him to release on the floor, creating a puddle. The three men collapsed onto the floor, completely spent and ready for sleep. Ursaring pulled the men onto his stomach, his soft fur keeping their naked bodies warm. "So- You feel like losing again tomorrow?" Lightning asked with a wink. "No way, I'm gonna kick yer ass tomorrow!" Lt. Surge retaliated, cocky grin on his face. That's another thing Lightning loved about Surge, he was always up for a challenge.


End file.
